rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Guts
Guts was Mercenary who wielded an abnormally large great-sword, which had been by his side most of his life. He aspired to gain more strength, even those beyond human capability, but never succeeded, though he came very close. He worked for anyone who promised coins, yet was never bothered when given to payment. He was played by dalaiganja. Appearance This will update as the character ages and grows, as well as when he acquires new or upgraded weaponry/armor. Physical Guts is young, and still growing. At the moment he is 6'4" and weighs 210. He has a muscular frame from his years training. His legs are toned, and he is light-footed when unencumbered by his blade, armor, and weapons. Guts' has let his hair grow long as he hasn't gotten around to cutting it. Guts's pupils tend to be small, tiny dots wrapped in a ring of a dark brown, seemingly appearing black. His face tends to be stone cold during jobs, and when in combat, his gaze becomes that of pure rage, his nostrils flare, eyes twitch and begin to blood shot. Though, when in the presence of a friend or warm-soul, his pupils grow once more, and he seems relax for those moments. Guts' chest is scarred on the right side, a group of small cuts marking where his armor bent and broke skin after he took a hit in battle. There is a small scar on the lower-left side of his torso, matching front and back, from an ice shard passing through him. Gear Guts's newly acquired armor is steel, instead of full plate or chain, it is covered in multiple woven-plates; the plates have slight differences from each other, as the armor was not made for craftsmanship. Across his chest is a bandolier which holds multiple steel bolts at the bottom with store-bought throwing knifes holster up the sash, stopping at his shoulder. The sides of his hips and his shoulders are covered with steal plate. A handful of the woven-plates on his right side seem to have be amateurishly repaired after denting. A decently-sized looting bag sits on the back-left side of his hip, with a small pouch on his lower back. He wears only one gauntlet, of which allows him to clip a crossbow to his forearm, letting him dual-wield in a sense. His boots are Fremennik-made, armored with a small amount of steel of the top and toes of the boots. The bag he owns is old, patched and sewn by someone who's never done so before. His leggings follow the same construction as his chest plate, the shins are armored with plate on the front, as the woven-plate lets him keep nimble. Armor/Apparel owned * Woven-plate steel chest and legs (Samurai-esque armor) * Steel helmet with partial face cover * Armored Fremennik styled boots * Armored gauntlet on off-hand * A leather bandolier Weaponry Guts carries only a small amount of weapons; Across his bandolier are multiple steel knives, 6 to be exact. A good smith could tell they were made by a bad one and sold for cheap, the blades are chipped from mistakes against the anvil, but the points are sharp. At the bottom side of his bandolier, there is a small tuft of steel bolts for the crossbow attached to his wrist. The crossbow has iron limbs and fires a strong, fully powered bolt as if it were full size. It ties to his wrist over an armguard on his armor, if he connects the back of his gauntlet with the c'bow and locks it, he can fire the bolt by then jerking his wrist. At the time, it only fires a single bolt, but he is always seen fiddling with it, attempting to think of a work-around. His main tool is his sword. The great sword in question is large, almost as tall as the man himself. After a blacksmith in Rellekka worked on it, the blade is sleeker and wider. The blade is extremely sharp on the sides, but it forms a full, heavy hunk of metal that can be used bluntly to slap his opponents. Anyone who attempts to use the blade would notice it is fairly heavy, though when he uses it he swings it as if it were a regular two-handed sword. He uses the blade's weight to do devastating drop attacks and side swings. Weapons owned * Abnormally large strange great-sword made of steel (More desc. above) * A small c'bow attachable to wrist (More desc. above) * 6 regular throwing knives holstered in bandolier Personality Guts is distant, always feeling out of place. He stays straight to the task at hand, and if he doesn't have one, on finding a task. His main priority is to make more money, as he knows no other lifestyle. He only fights when he is required to do so. He always tries to do what he believes is good. He does his best to avoid injuring someone unless he is paid to do thus that, and even then will question his actions the longer it takes him to complete the task. Childhood Isaac Holt finally returned back to Rimmington, having worked a woodcutter contract which had him relocate to Varrock. He comes back to his normal job of chopping trees around Rimmington to send off to other cities. His life is tedious and bland until he meets a women by the name of Margaret Livanth, who has traveled to Rimmington on terms of a quieter life. 3 years later, the two had married and bared a child, who they name Jeffery. Not even a year after his birth, a group of bandits do a raid on Rimmington, showing no mercy to the inhabitants. It was a slaughter. The next day, word had gotten out, and a group of knights took along with them three mercenaries, just to be safe. When reaching the area, everyone looks in horror as the small town has blood-covered grounds littered with bodies. Everyone proceeds to search for survivors and none are found, until a mercenary in the possession of an abnormally large steel sword found the body of a woman, he peered at her and noticed she seemed to cover something under her bolt-ridden body. Upon moving the body, the man saw a child, silent but awake, soaked in his mother's blood, the baby has watery eyes but has stopped crying long ago.The Mercenary took a thought, before placing the baby in a decently-sized looting bag, which dumped out jewelry on the ground before the young child was placed in. The Mercenary parted ways with the group as soon as he could, leaving to find the rest of his band. He did his best to keep the child a secret, but upon the secret being revealed the group surprisingly accepted the child, wanting to teach him their life lessons, albeit bad ones. Adolescence His life as a child was filled with hardship. He barely got any rest and was treated poorly by the group, though they didn't do it with intention of hurting him, but rather toughening him. The Mercenary, named as Byron Foster, that found him in Rimmington became a father figure to Guts and began to do solo training with the boy, dueling with thick sticks, never letting up on a hit. Byron was a 7'3" man with barbaric muscles, a locked addition in the band of mercenaries due to his size and strength. Guts started his training in fear of the opponent he battles, but years of being brutally attacked has caused his emotions to turn, he began feeling pure rage in combat at age 13, though he still had never seen any. Other than duels, he would be forced to carry heavy supplies for the band of Mercenaries, he had a muscular frame at the age of 16, albeit skinny. Not much happened in his life besides tedious training and pain at this moment, but when he was 17 years of age, he was finally given his own set armor. Gear At the age of 17, the 5'8" boy was given a set of iron armor, a slight bigger than the boy was but it was a small amount of plate on the chest and shoulders. He carried a looted longsword that he held as a two hands during combat, mimicking his mentor. Death of Byron Foster Guts and Byron were hired to help in the siege of a fort south of Ardougne, in which the mercenaries, along with a handful of Kandarin knights, laid siege to the deserters inside. They pushed through the gates, Byron leading the charge due to his size. He swung furiously at the enemy, denting armor and slicing limbs when he hit an opening. But like any normal man, Byron was cut down in battle, Guts later finding him. Byron offered Guts his greatsword, thanking the boy he called his son. He left the group of mercenaries he had previously followed, believing he was meant for something greater. NOTE: Everything that happens below this point is all in game rp. Present Day Guts needed money, and found that a group was reclaiming their kingdom in Kandarin and he was hired and given a set of armor to match the soldiers'. The battle was a small group vs. two and ended fairly quickly, Guts was unable to get a good swing in, missing multiple times. Afterwards, he was paid for the attack and no one reclaimed the armor due to business of after-battle, so he left and sold the steel full plate for something more for his type of combat. He purchased a two teleport tablets, one to get to Falador and one to return to Ardougne at a moments notice, he was low on funds and was hopeful he could find a job. Upon reaching Falador, he noticed a group of 8 men by the front gates to the North, and inquired about what they were up to. A man named Cloud informed him that a small army of bandits were in a cave due-north of our location, and there was pay involved. Guts joined the group to the cave and, upon climbing down, realized there were a couple hundred, as this was their base. Battle Under Ice Mountain The party climbed down too quick and jumped into an ambush. The party was split among the battlefield, bandits poured around them all like an ocean. Luckily, due to the sheer amount, there was a lack of armor and strong weapons on their part, and Guts swiftly sliced the many men who charged him in two, taking moments to pull the blade back, ready his strength, and swinging with great speed on every swing. Eventually, a giant troll comes from the cave, something the Bandits must've had plans for, likely for a raiding trip. The fight was long and tough, Guts narrowly dodged a giant rock hurled at the group, luckily no one else was injured. During the fight, Guts aimed for the same leg on the troll, which eventually snapped and sliced off after the third strike, the room and men were drenched in blood afterwards. They cleaned off how they could and left the cave, traveling all the way to a bar in Varrock to talk. At this talk, two men who knew eachother, both Fremennik, spoke of an ancient group of Elves that they are in turmoil with, and ask the group for assistance. The same 9 man party all heads onto another adventure, reaching Rellekka by teleport thanks to the humbled Fremenniks. Most of the party went onto a large ship but, without enough room, two men when onto a boat by themselves, one of which a Paladin, the other a strangely armored knight that brought fear into Guts, a feeling he hadn't felt fully in awhile. Pirate's Attack! Guts dozed off, having nothing to say as the man name Cloud was speaking to one of the Fremennik, a blacksmith named Denrak. Guts was dreaming of a nice, warm bonfire when a blast hit the side of the boat, he instinctively yelled to get close, as they were warned of pirates, but before he finished speaking a boat crashed into theirs. Four pirate ships had shown up, trying to eliminate the party for no reason other than loot. The pirates drop a plank and begin crossing. Guts, noticing the bandits, readies his sword, his muscles tightly flexed as he sliced over the gangplank, cutting their shins in halves while pushing the lucky ones into the water. Eventually, that invading boat sank, and Guts was at a loss of what to do, afraid of the open waters. The boat took a hit and broke to pieces, barrels of mead floated to the surface and Guts smashed sword-arm first on one barrel, narrowly sinking into the water, his grip tightening on the sword as to not lose it. By another string of luck, one of the members is able to teleport the group to one of the enemies' ships, now empty. They continue to an ice cold island. To The Tomb They Trekked The party entered a frozen over village, corpses of the past inhabitants were mangled and iced over. Everything was normal in their walk, hearing about the reasoning of this iced slaughter, though the Fremenniks had no idea why it happened, only how. An cold blue portal opened in front, out stepped a pack of Icehounds, which attacked the party. Guts swung his sword, catching two as they charged, one cut clean in half as the other smashed into a snowed-over store stand, he quickly stabbed it before blocking a hound that was narrowly about to jump on him, he left his sword so the group could finish it off, as they had already cleared the rest. The Paladin tried grabbing the sword, though he was joking, Guts dove for it, diving into the snow to get a grip on it. They made their way into an Ancient room which looked to have been an old tomb. The two Fremenniks stayed back, watching the enterance as the rest of the group entered, cautious of traps, though when realizing the first room was safe, they looted. Searching crates, Guts finds jewelry and fills his decently-sized lootbag with two handfuls before continuing on. The next room and empty, save for a few crates filled with elegant clothing. Guts stuffed the rest of his pouch with clothing that would fit himself, using it to keep the jewelry safe as well. Two ice blockades formed on the doors, and a portal opens, a blizzard blows through, chilling the room. Guts grabbed a blue well-crafted Elven cloak, a cape made for a 10ft giant, that he wrapped around himself for warmth. Just then, two Elves, around 10 ft each, step from the portal. One a knight, the other a mage. The Knight is in heavy armor, with a shield and mace, while the Mage wears masterly-woven cloth, and an icy staff. Auz lead was in front, with the intimidating, unnamed man next to Cloud, Guts was behind them all, having just passed Cloud a cloak to use himself. Fight Against A Giant Armored Elf Guts finally remembered fear in those moments he saw the two exit, but he realized he was being weak and snapped in rage, charging to get around the two as Auz, the Paladin, moved forward. At that moment, the Mage used a spell to teleport behind Cloud and the strange man, splitting the fight, as the Knight swung his mace, missing Guts, who jumped from the cataclysmic smash, the ground cracked behind him. Guts's focus was purely on the battle with the Knight, and he had no thought of his party other than Auz, as they fought together. Guts's swings could not penetrate the armor, but the hits staggered the 10ft Giant, who was able to commemorate Guts in common, though they had only spoken their language previously. Guts took a hit to his body, though the adrenaline let him ignore the multiple small cuts made from the dents made in the many woven-plates of his armor. The fight shifted from a two vs one to a one vs one, as the Knight continuously knocked Auz back, before grabbing Guts with a bone-chilling grip, opening an icy portal, which spewed in the blizzard from the other side. Guts fired a bolt up close at the Knight's face, but the small wrist-crossbow fired weakly, and was meant for skin. He was pulled into a new world and thrown back, there was a heavy blizzard, strong enough to sway the Frostelf Giant himself. Guts wasn't scared, only angry, but was having difficulty in forcing himself to charge, as the cold was weakening him, his blade getting heavy in his arms as he is becoming exhausted. The Elven Knight Would've won if he had wanted, not being harmed by the cold while the young human boy stood, slowly freezing in front of him. He spoke in common, questioning Guts about why the party had arrived, and upon being told, he stated that the Elves attacked the village after looting of their ancient tombs. Finding it unjustifiable, Guts angrily charges at the Knight, weak and with a limp, before a portal opens behind him. The Knight doesn't flinch from the charge, pointing to the portal and tell the boy to leave, and he does. Guts drops to his knees, back in the first room he discovered the jewelry in, out of breath and suffering a mental crisis as he quickly relives his memories of the Band of the Eagle, his mentor, and more, constantly asking how he got into this situation. The Fremenniks see him, rushing up and asking what happened. Guts quickly informs the party is under attack, a chugs his first beer, some mead he was handed by one of the Fremenniks, it warms him and he springs up, running with a limp into the room, which was suffering a massive blizzard although there weren't any portal. Looking over, he noticed the Mage's body was chopped up and mangled, before fully processing the situation, he left alongside the rest of the party, as the cold was killer and the Knight had just returned in his own portal, furious over the death of his friend. The party escaped, using an emergency teleport to return to Rellekka. Guts spoke with the Blacksmith, who allowed him to keep refuge and rest, as well as upgrading his sword and crossbow. The sword is now thicker and sleeker while the wrist c'bow fires as a normal crossbow. The upgrades costed him basically all of his loot. He kept the blue Elven cloak he had acquire while he gave away everything in his lootbag. He purchased armored boots in Rellekka and was able to get a handful of teleport tablets, one Falador, and one Ardougne. Back To Normal He used the Ardougne tablet, being swept away as it broke. Guts sauntered into the castle, and began to stand guard for the King, hugging his sword under his cloak as he rests. The situation of long, boring, but got heated near the end. Alas, a boring day on guard. Guts continuously suffers nightmares though he isn't awoken by them. He got hired by a man named Jack Zuran to work guard at a party. Everything was calm and going swimmingly, suddenly Jack, who was already suffering from an illness, died right in front of the group. He was able to whisper something to the King of Kandarin before falling limp. Guts was unsure of what to do, before Jack's grandson, eighteen year old Alex, entered the room. He was hysterical upon finding Jack, and wished to have him buried quickly. Guts assisted in the burial of Jack Zuran, but as they were digging, Alex struck something hard. Upon further inspection, it was found to be a trap door with strange symbols. surrounding the outside. After collecting two others who still were indoors, they opened the door and climbed down. It was a small, dark room, that was most likely built by Jack Zuran sometime in his past. In the dungeon was a room, glowing purple. In the middle laid a purple orb that gave a purple-hued light around the area. Guts was unable to stop Alex from touching the orb, a book formed and flipped quickly, revealing a strange history to Alex, who fell on the spot. He was helped back to his manor, hysterical over what he had now seen, seemingly forgetting the pain of his Grandfather's death. Guts returned outside and buried Jack over the trapdoor. Taking rest in the manor and staying to keep watch over Alex. He parted ways with the Elven cloak he had acquired, selling it to someone who'd take better care of the ancient cloth. Case of the Missing Boy and the Kebbit hole Guts joined went with a team of Arbiters of Honor, searching for a boy who went missing by the Burrows in Burthorpe. Upon arriving, it didn't look like much, just a small Kebbit colony who had burrowed in the snow. Guts and his ally, Cloud, ignorantly ran up, the ground shook and snow flew, forming a giant snowman. Although for its strange, goofy appearance, it was an evil gag, tricking their Paladin, Auz, into affection, he went to hug the beast only to be knocked out of the fight. Guts first hit swung mighty, but the snowman was quick, freezing himself into a hard, unbreakable ice, parrying Guts like nothing. He tried once more, meeting the same fate, he was useless. He had a plan, calling on Cloud to enchant their weapons with a temporary blaze, he charged behind the creature, noticing small spawnlings, identical to the creature in appearance yet not height. He charged as they shot ice shard, which melted on the sword upon contact. Although he cut them down with ease, more formed, so he turned and cut at the Snowman, along side another ally, melting it away. Yet Cloud, unbeknownst, fired an explosive spell of earth and fire cascading a loud blast over the Snowman's melting body and his two teammates. The other one, who Guts only remembered as "V", was severely injured, while Guts himself was blasted heavily to the ground, but carried on with a limp in his step. They slew the creature by killing its curse head, which, possibly alongside the hat, caused this beast to form. They finally could move down the cave, after departing with their severely injured ally. The cave was... different from the snow. A large cavern completely covered in ooze, dripping from the ceiling, forming on the floor, some ooze seemed to follow them. They found a piece of the boy's clothing, covered in strange liquid. Guts was no longer going to silently look, and shouted or the boy, who quickly arrived. A large ooze dropped down as well, hostile towards the party... yet it was very slow. They went around the ooze and nonchalantly walked out with the boy, Cloud blasted the Ooze monster as they left and the entire place went up in flames, as all the ooze turned out to be flammable. Finally free from danger, Guts was able to get his pay, 400 gold for the job. He gave some to the boy, leaving the team to take the boy back themselves. He sat at his campfire, thinking of his battles and his failures to leave marks on his opponents. He has dreams of gaining strength for when he fights, as he feels normal exercise isn't enough, he is trying to search for ways to gain more power in his blows by any means necessary. Jolly Boar Problem Although Guts had no clue what was happening, it was a case of identity theft. A man walked in claiming to a very well known, powerful, adventurer. He attempt to boast but was quickly meant with shuns from patrons and anger from others who knew him to be a faker. The faker acted as a man named Crimson Reaver, who Guts has never heard of, even still. Eventually Reaver came down and took the man upstairs with a magical spell of blood tendrils. Guts looted the faker's two handed sword and sheath, later trading the sword to the Blacksmith in Varrock, getting a free repair on his sword and armor, although this was far below an just trade for him. Choices Guts went to stock up on supplies at the Ardougne Market when a strange woman in full-black robes suddenly called to him. She gave him a job, listen in on the groups he works for, informing her of any important information. Guts instantly asked about pay, but this time he went away from coin, asking if this strange, obviously magical, lady could upgrade him in ways he couldn't from his training. She agreed to give him enhancements to his strength after he helps in spy work. He quickly agreed and went on his way. New Ally While attempting to purchase goods from the market, a group of ice elementals quickly surrounded the area, forcing Guts to take action. The elementals looks like human skeletons, though they weren't connected at the joints, rather they would float around. He was able to crush one, which exploded a bit ways in front of him. Quickly, he went for another attack, feigning the hit and grabbing another's skull, smashing it on a wall, shards smashed against his helmet, he would've died without it. Before he could strike again, a volley of ice shards came toward him, although he dodged most of it, and his pack stopped some of the shards, one slid in between two woven-plates, passing through his body. He was able to keep on his feet, and a strange being showed up, killing the rest of the Elementals with extreme ease, not even moving from their original position. The area was now cleared, albeit filled with bodies of the unfortunate guards that attempted to stop the attack before the strange being's arrival. Guts took a knee, and began talking to the creature. It wore a Slayer's cape yet looked like a creature a Slayer would hunt. A sort of humanoid demon which stood at 7 feet tall at least. Guts instantly swore his blade to this being, who revealed their name to be Faeyrin. He was handed a potion to heal his wounds and a device to contact Faeyrin. Finally, guards arrived, wondering what happened at the onslaught, Guts, Faeyrin, and a coward who spectated the entire event, were taken to the castle to answer the guards' questions. Nothing came of this, the King of Ardougne took a look at the bodies, finding that they had in fact been killed by ice magic, clearing the group's name. They finally could leave and go their separate ways, Guts going off to repair his gear and mentally prepare himself for his future. Final Days Nothing came from his interactions with Faeyrin, as the being was killed elsewhere. Guts had no clue, eventually tossing the device as it became useless. He felt regret in his heart about leaving his old band of mercenaries, his family, and returned to their camp to find the group still there, living their lives the same way they had 19 years ago, besides the few missing faces of old allies fallen to battle. Guts stuck with the group for many years, before being killed in combat at age 26. He was buried along with his mentor's sword at Ice Mountain by his band, who started to see him as a leader.Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Warrior Category:Mercenaries Category:Deceased